


Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by AgarthanGuide



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute Kids, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgarthanGuide/pseuds/AgarthanGuide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Fill for <a href="http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1213.html?thread=1323453#cmt1323453">this prompt</a> over at the kink meme- The Musketeers are doing a thing that ends up unexpectedly corralling a bunch of poor civilians away from a dangerous situation. Somehow they get split up, as Aramis and Porthos end up running for reinforcements, or to warn the people away from the danger, or to divert the baddies- whatever. It's the middle of winter (or a very wet and stormy spring, or anything else that makes nature unpleasant), and Athos finds himself well outside of Paris with a pack of innocents that need protecting and nobody to do it but himself. </p>
<p>It takes about a minute for him to sacrifice his cloak and jacket to the most vulnerable members of the party, and he finds himself hamstrung at every moment by bad luck and the whims of nature. Maybe he's injured or something idk. Anyway, pretty soon he's the most vulnerable member of the party, but he can't stop to take care of himself because of the gravity of the situation. So it becomes a race against the clock for Athos' survival as he either waits for his friends, or tries to rescue himself and all the civilians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bBunTKw.jpg)

Click to make big.  And please make big.  It looks far better big.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's of interest, the kids have been named (with a little help from [akathecentimetre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/works)). They are, from left to right, Philippe, Jolie, Jeanette (on Athos' shoulders) and Thierry! Say hello, kids! And good luck with the freezing, desolate winter!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Promises to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563299) by [crzy_wrtr10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzy_wrtr10/pseuds/crzy_wrtr10)




End file.
